Tess goes west
by DXC SMASH
Summary: Tess is tired of being left behind, and when a flower pin that teleported her to Cotton Mouth Bluff 1884 A.D. Where she meet the greatest outlaw "Tennessee kid" Cooper and some other crazy folks. Finally having her own adventures in the wild west, Tess knows there's one question that will concerns her. Will she ever want to go back home?
1. Saving a damsel in distress

Chapter 1: Saving a damsel in distress

Keira got ready for her spirit quest to become a sage. Jak and Daxter joining her and are trying to figure out how to fix the sudden Eco shortage along the world.

Keira: Alright that should do it, the ship ready for take off

Jak: OK, we got all the supplies we need.

Daxter: So were off

Jak: Daxter are you sure were not forgetting thing else?

He got in the ship

Daxter: Nope, we got everything we need

Keira: Well let's get going

She got in after Jak and fastens her seatbelt. And they took off into the sky

? : Guys wait!

Then on the ground a small female ottsel with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a green, heavy-duty top that stops above her midriff with brown suspenders and short denim shorts. Her name was Tess.

Tess: Wait! You forgot me!

She yell out as loud as she could to get her friends attention, but they were already far away. They disappear from her site

Tess: They...forgot me. I told Daxter to wait for me, but I guess he forgot ...like always.

Shedding tears as she walk back to inside but then something came from the sky landed on her head.

Tess: Oww!...What the heck ?

As she rubs her head, she saw the thing that came from the sky and pick it up. It was a flower pin, it had light purple petals and the center of a flower was dark blue. And look at the back of petals, there were description.

Tess: "The Flower Pin dimensionator 7,000"...What is this? A teleporter

She presses the center part that looks like a button. Then a digital screen appear and a robotic voice came the pin

The flower pin: Chose your destination

Tess: So this is a teleported...Maybe I can teleport to where the guys are.

Just pressing random buttons on the screen

The flower pin: You have chosen Cotton Mouth Bluff 1884 A.D.

Tess: Cotton...What?

Then out of nowhere a beam light surround her, the next thing she knew she was laying on the ground of a Wild Western town.

Tess: Where I'm?

When she got up, she felt bit different. And notice a halfway broken mirror on her right, and saw that she was 5 ft tall and she was wearing dark green plaid shirt, a red top showing, bell-bottom Jean, and leather boots.

Tess: Whoa, is this me?...So this pin teleport me here...That means I can go to any place I want! But this town looks fun.

Tess wandered around saw clock tower, Hotels, a bank and Saloon. And seeing the people wearing the same clothing like hers, so Tess knew she would fit in.

Tess: Wow, this place is amazing. I still can't believe this and all because of this flower pin.

Still wandering around town, Tess began to get very hungry

Tess: Man, I should get something to eat...Wait do I have any cash?

Looking through her pockets, but all she found was lint.

Tess: Maybe I should get a job first...Wonder what shops will hire me?

Then she notice a help wanted sign at the saloon, but she walk away

Tess: OK, I know have to desperate...Oh forget it, you're getting that job

Before she walks into the saloon, she put on the flower pin on her shirt making herself look nice. When she walk in the saloon there was lot men drinking at first she was scared but she made it to the counter. There was a grizzly bear wear a white button up shirt with a purple bowtie, he was wiping a glass beer mug clean

The grizzly bear: Hello miss, would you like a drink?

Tess: Oh, I'm here for a job

The grizzly bear: Is that so?...How old are you?

Tess: Well I'm-

Before she could finish there were gun noises outside

Tess: What the heck was that?

The grizzly bear: It's just another gun fight... I guess I'll give you the job since I need some help anyways. Here take this to table 9

He handed her a trace of with drinks

The grizzly bear: And what is your name?

Tess: My name is Tess, Sir

The grizzly bear: Well Tess my name is Grizzly bear but you can call me Grizz

Tess: Yes, Grizz sir

Grizz: Just Grizz is fine sweetie

Starting her first job in this world, Tess was doing a pretty good since she did work at a bar before. Everything was quite in till a male raccoon came in holding a huge bag of money; he was wearing an orange button up shirt, black leather vest, a black bowler hat and yellow handkerchief around his neck

The raccoon: The kid is back!

Grizz: Well if it's isn't "Tennessee Kid" Cooper. I thought you were going to be hung...Wait how did you escaped the prison.

Tennessee: Oh, you can say it was luck

Tennessee sat down on the stool next to the counter and places his earning on the table

Grizz: Speaking of breaking out of prison, did you hear that old Sheriff is back.

Tennessee: Thanks for the heads up Grizz, ah it's good to have a friend like you around

Grizz: Tennessee, were not friends and I'll takes this

He grabs Tennessee's bag of money

Tennessee: What! Grizz!

Grizz: Hey you own me lot of money for those drinks you kept on tab

Tennessee: I don't know what you're talking about

Grizz took out a notebook with notes of all of Tennessee's drinks over the year

Tennessee: I don't remember drinking this much...I'll have a sarsaparilla please

Grizz: alright that will be $5

Tennessee: Oh, ummm

Looking through his pockets, but they were empty

Grizz: Fine, I'll writing another tab Tennessee

Tennessee: Thanks Grizz. I promise to pay you back

Grizz: Yeah, yeah,...Oh it looks like we're running out sarsaparilla. Tess!

Tess: Yes sir

She came quickly when he called

Grizz: Can you serve this guy while I go to the back and get more sarsaparilla

Tess: OK

As Grizz went to the back room while Tess gives Tennessee his drink

Tennessee: Well, hello there miss

Tess: um, hi... Is there anything else I can get you?

Tennessee: No, just your pretty smile is enough

Tess: Oh...OK then

She kind of blush from the raccoon comment, but she continue to work at the counter in till Grizz return with two boxes of sarsaparilla and took over. Then one of the customers a desert lizard was sating at near the window quickly got up.

The lizard: Girzz! It's the Sheriff!

Grizz: OK boy! Get in the hole!

He grabs the floor boards where there was a secret room. And everyone jump in inside but when Tennessee almost jump in, Grizz grab him by his caller and place the floor boards back in place

Grizz: Sorry Tennessee, there no more room

Tennessee: Aw, come on Grizz

Grizz: Just hide in the back, idiot

Tess: Um, Grizz what's going on?

Girzz toss Tennessee in the back room, places both of his hand on Tess shoulder

Grizz: Now Tess, listen to me the Sheriff doesn't know I have wanted outlaws here. So please act as if nothing has happened OK?

Tess: OK

Just in time the sheriff came into the empty saloon, he was a fox wearing a white button up shirt, long brown coat, brown hat. Grizz was just cleaning the counter while Tess was sweeping the floors near the piano

Grizz: Well hello Sheriff Wiley Fox, it's good seeing you out of the slammer

Sheriff Fox: Oh it's good to be back, Grizz. Say have you seen Cooper around. I heard he escape prison before Toothpick was ran over by a train.

Grizz: Nope I haven't seen him.

Making sure he wasn't acting suspicious which convinced Wiley and he sat down on the stool

Grizz: So...One cup of sarsaparilla

Sheriff Fox: Yes please, business is running slow, huh Grizz

Grizz: You can say that

As he give the fox his drink, Tess approach them and making sure she doesn't act suspicious

Tess: umm, Grizz is there anything else I need to do?

Sheriff Fox: And who is this Grizz?

Grizz: This my new waitress

Tess: Hi, I'm Tess

Sheriff Fox: well hello Tess, my name is Wiley Fox. Say I haven't seen you around here before

Tess: oh umm, I just move here

Sheriff Fox: I see, with family right?

Tess: No just by myself

Sheriff Fox: Tess may I ask how old you are?

Tess: I'm-

Then sounds of guns again before she could finish again

Sheriff Fox: Oh no, not again

He pick up his glass and took a huge sip of his drink.

Sheriff Fox: Thanks for the drink Grizz and it was nice meeting you Tess

He left a 5 dollar bill on the table and ran of the saloon to stop the fight. When the coast was clear Grizz grab the floor boards and everyone climb out and got back to their seats

Grizz: Alright...Wait I forgot about Tennessee. Tess, can you let him know that the sheriff is gone

Tess: Sure

When she opens the door to the back room, she was surprise to see the raccoon sleeping after drinking 9 bottles of sarsaparilla

Tess: Oh no, Grizz is not going to like this.

But after Tennessee woke up, Grizz scolded him. Then a long day working at the saloon, Grizz closed up the place for night with Tess waiting outside for her pay.

Grizz: Here you are Tess

Tess: Thanks Grizz

Grizz: Oh don't forget to come to work around 7 in the morning

Tess: Don't worry I'll be there

As they went their separate ways, Tess began to realize she didn't have a place to sleep for the night.

Tess: Great, maybe I should go...No I'm going to have mine own adventure.

Then she started to walk back to the saloon and open a window, she left opened and climb inside.

Tess: Maybe tomorrow I'll find a place to stay.

She leans against the side of the piano and fell asleep. But then later that night Tess woke up by the strange voices at first she thought it was dream. In till she notice four coyotes breaking the door to the back, luckily they didn't see her.

Tess's thought: Oh no! Burglars!

One of the Coyote: Alright Red Eye Robles, the vault is in this room

Red Eye: OK boys, but first we have a nice drink. Hey Jim hand me a glass

Tess's thought: OK I better get out of here!

Seeing the window cross the room, she quietly got up and walk towards the window. But she accidentally trips on the floor boards and it got the coyote's attention.

Tess: Umm, howdy...

The next morning Grizz came back to the saloon around 6, as he was looking for his keys Tennessee appear

Tennessee: Morning Grizz

Grizz: Tennessee you're here mightily early than usual

Tennessee: You know me, getting a nice cold drink before robbing a train

Grizz: And wanting to see Tess again

Tennessee: Oh and that too

Grizz: Please Tennessee; don't try your Cooper charm on the poor girl

Tennessee: What, it's not my fault she so cute

Grizz: Every time I get a new waitress, you pull out that Cooper charm and go breaking their hearts and they quite on me of the blue

Tennessee: OK, OK I promise I won't do anything

Grizz: Good

When he unlock the door and walk inside, he and Tennessee saw that the inside of saloon was a huge wreck

Grizz: MY BAR!

Tennessee: I think you got some rat problems

Grizz: Not funny!

Grizz ran into the back room and seeing the money from the vault was gone

Grizz: MY MONEY!

Tennessee: OK, maybe huge rat problems

Grizz: Tennessee! This better not be your doing!

Tennessee: I swear Grizz, I only steal from other outlaws and the bank. I would never think of robbing you

Grizz: Good because if you did do this, I would strangle you!...Whatever I have no choice to go to the sheriff, so you better get out of here

Grizz went of the saloon and headed to the sheriff's. Tennessee flips the piano back up and started to play

Tennessee: Well at least the piano isn't broken

Then he saw something shining behind the piano and picks it up. It was the flower pin, at first Tennessee was looking at it and remembers Tess was wearing the other day

Tennessee: Tess...

Somewhere else Tess was tie up and blindfolded, and then she was toss into a crate by one the coyotes.

Red Eye: Great, the plan was supposed to be perfect but this girl had to show up

Jim: Oh, were doom! I'm telling you were doom!

Red Eye slaps the coyotes before he went insane

Red Eye: Just shut up! All we got to do is headed to the next town by train and were home free

Jim: But what about the girl, I don't want to get blood on my hand this time Robles

Red Eye: Oh who cares? After we get to the next town, we'll throw her in the river and let her die there

Jim: OK, that sounds like a good plan

Overhearing their plan, Tess squirms around to get free but her hands were tie and so was her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound. All she could do was just lay there and she started to cry knowing she was going die. And the sad part was no one's knows where she was, and thinking this was going to be the end. Then she felt the crate moving and hearing the train whistle, after laying there for an hour Tess started to hear someone opening the top of the crate. And she knew what that meant she was going to be thrown into a river.

?: Ah, there you

When the top part was rip off Tess heard a different voice but she couldn't see who it was since she was blindfolded. Then she felt someone picking her out of crate

?: Oh you poor thing, it's OK

The stranger cut the rope off and removes the tape off her mouth

?: And they even blindfolded your pretty eyes

He finally unties the blindfold. Tess can finally see who's untying, and it was Tennessee.

Tennessee: There we go...um, you OK? They haven't done anything to you right?

Tess couldn't help but grab an umbrella from the packing and started to whack Tennessee with it

Tess: Take that! You outlaw how you dare kidnap!

Tennessee grabs the umbrella and tosses it behind him

Tennessee: Hey, that hurts. And I came save you.

Tess: To save me...Wait minute your that raccoon from yesterday

Tennessee: Yep, I am

Tess notice bag of money behind Tennessee

Tess: And I see you also saving the money

Tennessee: What! No...Beside I came here for you and found this laying around.

Tess: Hey how did you know I was here?

Tennessee: Oh, I found this back at Grizz's bar

He took out the flower pin out of his pocket and handed it to her

Tess: My pin...We better get out here!

Tennessee: Don't worry about I took out those two coyotes

Tess: Two? I thought there were four

Tennessee: Four...

Then Red Eye and Jim came in came hearing all ruckus

Red Eye: Hey!

Tennessee: Oh no, RUN!

He grabs Tess's hand and started to run while Red Eye and Jim were shooting at them. When they ran to the last train cart and saw Red Eye and Jim ruining after them. Tennessee threw bag of money off the train and then he jump off but he jump on the rail and doing his famous rail slid.

Tennessee: Jump!

Tess: What! Are you crazy!

Tennessee: Don't worry, I'll catch you. Trust me!

Tess: Trust you?

Right when Red Eye reaches out for Tess's shoulder, she jumps into Tennessee's arms. And she held on really tight, even though she deal with Metal Heads in the past but she found that her kidnap was the most terrifying experience she went through. She couldn't believe someone actually went to her rescue.

Tennessee: Um, you're really holding really tight

Tess: What?

She just realized she was still holding on Tennessee after he step off the rails

Tess: Oh, I'm sorry...Can you put me down please?

Tennessee places her down and picks the bag of money

Tennessee: Well, its look a long walk to town

Tess: Umm, Tennessee right?

Tennessee: yes

Tess: Thank for saving me, and I'll do my best to pay you back

Tennessee: oh, please don't that. Besides saving pretty ladies is hobby of mine

As they walk back to town, it was kind of awkward for Tess since she was save by a guy she just met.

Tennessee: Hey, I'm meaning to ask how you got capture

Tess: Well...You see I sneak into Grizz's bar because...I needed a place to stay.

Tennessee: I see...

After that question, it was back to more awkward silent. When they came back to Grizz's bar and explain everything to Grizz

Tess: So I'm really, really sorry about breaking in

Grizz: I glad you're OK Tess, and I won't be mentioning this to the sheriff.

Tess: Thank you.

Grizz: I'll be taking this back

He grab the bag of money Tennessee stole

Tennessee: Aw, come on Grizz. Do I at less get a rearward for getting half of your money back and saving Tess

Grizz: Fine one free drink right coming up

The he place a small shot glass fill with a drop sarsaparilla

Tennessee: You're joking

Grizz: Hey I have pay for some damages here and I can't afford to give you a free...and Tess you can have the day off today

Tess: With pay

Grizz: No

Tess: Aw

Tennessee finishes his tiny drink and grabs Tess's hand and pull out her out of saloon.

Tess: Please don't tell me, you're going to kidnap me too

Tennessee: Nope, I just taking you to a place where you can stay

Tess: What?

He took her to the inside of the clock tower, Tess amazed how it was his hide out but it was bit of a mess

Tennessee: I'm sorry about the mess, some of my friends and I forgot to clean up

Tess: It's OK...So you live here

Tennessee: Yep and so will you

Tess: What!? You want me to live here with you

Tennessee: Well you said you needing a place to stay and there a free bedroom up stair

Tess: Tennessee, this is very sweet of you. But are you sure?

Tennessee: I'm very sure beside life of outlaw can get pretty lonely. And let me show your room

They walk up stair, and Tennessee show Tess her new room. It was a plain room with a bed, dresser, and window with a nice view of the town.

Tess: But I will still be working at the saloon if that OK with you

Tennessee: its fine...I gonna take a nap.

As Tess walk into her new room and close the door behind, she open the window seeing the town. Then she jump onto the bed, wanting to get some sleep.

Tess: Ow

When she moves on her side, she felt something poke her. And she took the flower pin from her pocket.

Tess: OK...I know I wanted to have my own adventure... But I was almost killed...So do I go back home or stay here and start all over...

In Tennessee's bedroom, he was taking off his boots and hat. Jump onto his bed, but before he closes his eye. The door swung open by Tess. She walks in the room with a serious look on her face.

Tess: Tennessee, please to teach me to be outlaw

* * *

><p>My first cross over yay! Sheriff Wiley Fox belongs to supertinagirl6 and more of her characters will appearing and so will some of OC. Like Grizz, hes the Grizz from Sly 4 western Ancestors one of my OC. Red Eye and Tennessee belongs to sanzaru.<p>

The main question is will Tennessee teach Tess to be outlaw or will she go back home in shame?


	2. Outlaw 101

Chapter 2: Outlaw 101

Tess: Tennessee, please teach how to be outlaw

Just blurting that out and waiting for the raccoon's answer.

Tennessee: Um...Tess...Can you ask me later I'm so tired.

Tess: Oh, sure. Sorry for bothering you

She walks out of his room and gently close the door

Tess's thought: OK I have a second chance to make this right.

She went down stairs for bite to eat since she hasn't eaten anything for while. But when she got down stairs she saw the mess again

Tess: Maybe I should clean up first

Then after hours of sleeping, Tennessee woke up to the smell of cook food. He follow the scent, leading down stairs. When he finally made it down stairs, he saw a bowl of soup with bit of the vegetables in it, on the table. Then seeing Tess coming out of next room and hold a small basket with bread rolls.

Tess: Oh, your wake

Tennessee: Um, yeah...Did you cook this?

Tess: Yep

Tennessee: I didn't take you as the cooking type

Tess: That's mean...Then again it been while since I cooked anything

She sat down as she place the basket of bread rolls

Tennessee: Well let's eat.

He sat down without any hesitation and took a slip of his soup. And he stops with a plain look on his face. Seeing his face like that, Tess was worry that she didn't make right

Tess: I'm sorry if it doesn't taste good

Tennessee: What do you mean? This is delicious!

Tess: Really?

Tennessee: Yeah, it's really good!

He took another spoon full of soup and took a roll from the basket. Tess couldn't help but smile for the first time someone actually was enjoying her cooking.

Tennessee: More please

He handed her his empty bowl

Tess: My Tennessee, that's your fourth bowl

She refills his bowl and gave it back to him

Tennessee: Sorry been while since I had home cooking

Tess: That's OK, um Tennessee...So yes or no?

Tennessee: For what?

Tess: For you to teach me to be outlaw

He didn't say anything and just finish up his soup. Then he got up and took a roll

Tess: Tennessee

Tennessee: No

Tess: What

Tennessee: You heard me, no...And you should go to bed. You have go to work tomorrow.

Didn't say anything else he walk back up stair, leaving Tess depress but she slap both her cheeks

Tess: You can't just give up...I can make him teach me

The next morning Tennessee walk Tess to the saloon, while they were walking there Tess kept on asking Tennessee

Tess: Please Tennessee, please, please, please

Tennessee: No, no, no, and no

Tess: But why

Tennessee: Because you're too cute

When they made it the saloon, Tess was about to walk inside in till she saw Tennessee walking the other way

Tess: Hey, aren't you going inside for drink?

Tennessee: I can't, I got to go rob a train. Be good to Grizz, alright

Tess: Stop treating like a child!

Tennessee: But you are one

Tess walk inside and seeing all the damages from the night when she was kidnap. Then seeing Grizz coming out of the back room with a tool box

Grizz: Morning Tess

Tess: Morning Grizz, the place still in bad shape

Grizz: Yeah, lucky for us, we have enough money to repair the damage

Tess: That's good to hear

Tess help fix some of the damages and clean while Grizz fixes up his vault.

Grizz: So your living with Tennessee?

Tess: Yeah, um Grizz...Do you know how teach me be an outlaw?

Grizz: Wait! You want to be an outlaw.

Tess: Well yes but Tennessee said no

Grizz: Good, you're just too cute to be one

Tess: Come on, why do you two keep saying that?

Grizz: I forgot you're not from around here. You see Tess; cute has another meaning around these parts

Tess: So what does it mean?

Grizz: It means; you can't even hold a gun

Tess: What! I can so hold a gun; I even make guns for hobby

Grizz: It's best if you don't become outlaw, Tennessee is doing you a favor

Tess went back to work, and it took all day to fix and clean things up. But they managed to fix everything

Tess: Man that took while.

Grizz: It did, anyways here you are

He handed her a plate of peach cobbler

Tess: What is this?

Grizz: It's peach cobbler. But when I told my wife that I can't pay you, so she told me to give you this

Tess: Aw, that's so sweet of her

Grizz: Yeah, sweet as honey

Tess: See you tomorrow, Grizz

Grizz: Bye Tess

As Tess walk back to the clock tower, the sun was setting down. While walking back Tess wonders if Tennessee was back from his heist

Tess: Tennessee, I'm home and I got peach cobbler!

But no one answer back, so Tess place the peach cobbler on the table and headed up stairs to Tennessee's bed room. He wasn't in there either.

Tess: I guess he's not home

Before she walk out of the room, she notice a really old looking book on a book stand.

Tess: The Thievius Raccoonus

She couldn't help but read it for hours, carefully reading page by page.

Tess: Whoa this incredible! I can't believe Tennessee from long line of thieves. I think Henriette "One Eye" Cooper is my favorite.

As she got back to reading the book, then all of a sudden the book slam back close by someone. When Tess turn around and she saw Tennessee

Tess: Tennessee...

Tennessee: Did you enjoy your reading?

Tess: Um I...

She step away as Tennessee opens his dresser, looking for something

Tess: I'm so sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean to read your awesome book!

She kneels down for mercy. Then Tennessee took out a gun and loads it

Tess's thought: Crap, he going to shot me!

She close her eyes, fearing what will happen next

Tennessee: Here

Tess: What?

Tennessee: This your gun

Tess: My gun

He handed her the gun

Tennessee: Come on

Tess: Wait, why?

Tennessee: You said you wanted me to teach to be an outlaw

Being surprise that the raccoon finally agreed to teach her. So they went outside of the clock tower, Tennessee place four glass bottles.

Tennessee: Alright, the first thing an outlaw must is something to defend with like a gun.

Tess: OK

Tennessee: Now try to shot those bottles, I want to see how well you can aim

Tess nod and was ready to shot. At first she had trouble holding the gun, but she shot all of them perfectly.

Tennessee: you got good aim

Tess: I don't know, it doesn't feel right

Tennessee: What you mean?

Tess: Well back my world- I mean my town, the guns are bit bigger

Tennessee: How big?

Tess: Really big

She stretched out her arms to show big it was

Tennessee: Whoa, that's big

Tess: Yeah, Tennessee what made you change your mind about teaching me?

Tennessee: Well, at first I wasn't sure but why not. It also lonely when I go on my heist

Tess: Don't worry, I'll go my best

Tennessee: That's the attitude I like to see. But there lot more you need to know

Tess: OK, let's get started

Tennessee: Not now, I hungry. Say did you cook anything?

Tess: No, I forgot to go shopping for food but we got peach cobbler from Grizz's wife

Tennessee: You mean Bell's peach cobbler!

Tess: Oh that's her name, yeah

Tennessee: Let's go eat it!

Tess: you really like peach cobbler

Tennessee: Yeah, especially Bell's peach cobbler

They enjoyed the peach cobbler, especially Tess since it's her for time having one. The next morning Tennessee took Tess on one of his heist, they were on top of a rocky hill waiting for the train

Tess: Man, I can't believe this. I'm gonna help you with this heist!

Tennessee: Now don't get overexcited Tess

Tess: Right

Tennessee: Now remember, we just get in and out, very simple...Except for part about the guards

Tess: Guards?

Tennessee: Don't worry, there only two of them

Then hearing the sound of the train whistle heading their way

Tennessee: Ah, just on time

Tess: Um, Tennessee how are we going to get on it?

Tennessee: We jump

Tess: Say what!?

Tennessee: And here we go!

He grab Tess's hand and jump off the hill onto the moving train right on time. Tess's heart was beating so fast she could almost feel it pop out.

Tess: You could at least said on three

Tennessee: Sorry, I forgot this is your first time

Then he took off his handkerchief and gave it to Tess

Tennessee: Put this on, since your outlaw in training we don't want anyone knowing who you are

Tess: Are you sure? What about you?

Tennessee: Don't worry, I'm already wanted outlaw

She warp his handkerchief around her neck and pull it up to cover her mouth. They safely climb down and jump the cart.

Tennessee: There sending some money to the next town, so we have to work fast here.

Tess: So where's the money?

Tennessee: It's in the next cart over; you have your gun with you?

Tess: I got it right here

Tennessee: Good and I have mine and this

He took out a small object shape like a bark spear

Tess: What's that?

Tennessee: It's a smoke bomb, I never thought of using one before. But since this is your first heist, I got to make sure both of us come back alive, if you know what I mean.

Tess: I get the safe part, but the rest is just mean

They walk to the door to the next train cart, seeing through the small window; two Ox guarding a crate fill with bags of money

Tennessee: let's hope this thing works

He slid the door open and lit the bomb before tossing it into the next room. At first the guards didn't notice in till it bomb exploded, leaving bunch thick cloud of smoke. Then Tennessee ran inside, when he ran through the smoke Tess heard the guards coughing but then they stopped. All the smoke escape through an open window, after the smokes clear Tess saw both guards knock out.

Tennessee: Like I said in and out

Tess: Yeah, but I didn't get to do anything

Tennessee: Don't worry maybe next time, when you're ready.

He rip off the top part of the crate and handed Tess a bag of money

Tess: Are you sure we can take all of this?

Tennessee: Ah, maybe some. You can take that one while I take two bags

As they walk out with their earning, Tess felt someone grab her leg. When she look down, and seeing one of the guards wake. Being terrified she accidentally stomp his hand causing him to let go of her leg

The Ox: Oww!

Tess: I'm sorry

Tennessee: You don't apologize, you run!

He grab her hand and run out the cart before both Oxen got back up and started to shot them.

Tennessee: Tess, don't move

Tess: Why?

Tennessee: Just don't move

She did as was told and Tennessee out his gun, at first it was time had stop when he shot. Tess can see the bullets perfectly as they pass her and hit both Oxen at the same time

Tess: Whoa, how did you do that?

Tennessee: Oh, that was just my Crack shot mod. Come on

They kept running to the end of the train. Tennessee grads Tess's bag and threw it along with his

Tennessee: OK, I'm gonna jump off just like before

He jumps off the train and just like before he jump on the rails, doing the rail slid.

Tennessee: Jump

Tess: OK...just like before

As she was getting ready to jump, she quickly ducks when sound of a gun was fired. She turn and seeing one of the Oxen coming her way. Right when he was going to shot, out of instincts Tess pull out her gun and shot him right in the chest.

Tess: I shot guy...Yes shot someone!

Just as she was fill with joy, Tennessee yell out her name. And Tess jump off the train and into Tennessee's arm

Tess: Did you see that, Tennessee? I shot a guy!

Tennessee: Yes you did

He gently places her down and pats her on the head. Once they pick up their earning, Tennessee was standing there.

Tess: Tennessee, is something wrong?

Tennessee: No, but were going to have run ever more

Tess: Why?

Tennessee: Well you see...

?: COOPER!

Then out of nowhere Tess heard the voice that sounded very familiar

Tess: Was that sheriff?

Tennessee: Yep, and he's early...And we should start running

They start to run with the sheriff behind them

Tess: So this life of outlaw...it's kind of fun

Tennessee: Isn't and I'll been teaching you everything I know...But we got to out run the sheriff first


	3. Learning the rail slid

Chapter 3: Learning the rail slid

It had been a few days since Tess left her world and came to Cotton Mouth Bluff and having Tennessee teach her; how to be outlaw. Right now Tess is nervously walking on a thin rope, while Tennessee was sitting and reading the Thievius Raccoonus on one of roof top that rope was connected too.

Tess: Tennessee...This pure torture

She was wobbling around bit on the rope as she tries to walk towards Tennessee

Tennessee: Oh come on Tess, the rail walk is one of the easiest moves to learn.

Tess: Do I have to do 30ft off the ground?!

Tennessee: It's so easy; I bet I can do it in my sleep

Tess: Yeah, because you made the move! Can you teach something else, like the Ninja Spire Jump or the rail slid?

Tennessee: Fine after this, I can teach you the rail slid

Tess: Yes...

Then the rope snaps as she took one more step on the rope

Tess: ...Tennessee...

Tennessee: Tess!

He quickly got up, but she was almost close to hitting the ground until someone caught her in time. She had her eyes close when she fell and when she opens them to see who caught her. And it was Wiley Fox; he was holding Tess like a princess.

Tess: Um...hi sheriff

Sheriff Fox: Tess?...What in the world are you doing?

Tess: I was...being stupid

Sheriff Fox: Were you now?

He gently places her down

Sheriff Fox: Lucky for you, I caught you in time.

Tess: Yeah...

Sheriff Tess: Sometime I wonder about you kids these days. Well just don't do that again, alright?

Tess: Yes, sir

Sheriff: Good, I might head to Grizz's later

He rub the top of her head making her hair all mess and walk away, when the coast was clear Tennessee climb down.

Tess: Tennessee! You...jerk

She was punching him in the chest but she didn't punch as hard.

Tennessee: I'm sorry, I didn't the rope will rip like that.

She stops and started to cry, knowing that she was almost close falling to her death. Tennessee hugs her and starts patting her head to comfort her

Tennessee: It's OK, it's OK, and at less the sheriff caught you

Tess: Yeah, whatever

He wipes her tears off her face

Tess: Tennessee, what time is it?

Tennessee: I think it's past seven

Tess: What! I am going to be late for work!

She quickly ran out of Tennessee's arms and headed to the saloon. Lucky for her, Grizz was also late to open the bar. And she told him why she was late

Grizz: Then you fell in sheriff's arms

Tess: Yeah, it was kind of funny and luck

Grizz: You know, maybe you should stop being outlawed Tess

Tess: But why?

Grizz: I'm worry that you'll get hurt

Tess: Aw, that's so sweet of you

Grizz: And because you're the only waitress that Tennessee doesn't flirts with

Tess: Oh...

Then just in perfect timing Tennessee came running in

Tennessee: Hey Tess, hey Grizz ...the sheriff is coming and I'll be hiding in the back

Grizz: Alright boys, get in the hole

It was just as usual but they heard Wiley yell out Tennessee's name outside. Then he came into the empty saloon angrily.

Grizz: Howdy sheriff

Sheriff Fox: Hey Grizz...God dang it! How did Cooper get way!

He was still angry as he pull out a stool and sat down. He place his hat on the table, it was brutally stepped on.

Tess: Um, what happen to your hat?

Sheriff Fox: Oh, I...kind of have anger issues when criminal gets way, especially Cooper. There does hat number 21

Tess: 21, you destroy 21 hats!

Sheriff Fox: Yeah...One cup of sarsaparilla, please

Tess: Coming right up

She gave him the cup of sarsaparilla, and got back to work. Tess was kind of use to hiding wanted outlaw up the sheriff's nose, she gets nervous sometime if he stays to long but he usually has just two or one drinks and leaves.

Sheriff Fox: Well, I better get going.

He took his beat up hat off the table and left the money for his drink

Sheriff Fox: See you tomorrow you two

As he left, Grizz took off the floor broads and everyone got back to their seats. And Tennessee slightly opens the door

Tennessee: Is he gone?

Grizz: Yep, he's gone

He walks out of the room, and pulls out a stool and sat down.

Grizz: So...What did you do this time?

Tennessee: What talking about?

Grizz: Tennessee, you most got us caught!

Tennessee: Sorry, I was just walking and minding my own business. Then the sheriff saw me...And you know the rest

Grizz: I don't believe you Tennessee. You won't be just "walking" to here

Tennessee: Fine, I pickpocket a few fellers...and Wiley saw me

Grizz: Just as I thought

Tess: Hey Grizz, my shift ends in five minutes. So can I leave early?

Grizz: Sure, I was going to close up anyways

After Grizz close up, Tennessee went along with Tess to get buys something for dinner and it was getting bit dark

Tess: So Tennessee, what do you want to eat tonight?

Tennessee: Oh anything you cook is fine

Tess: OK, I was thinking of doing something call pork chops

Tennessee: Sounds...good

Tess: Tennessee?

Tennessee had his focus on a nicely dressed dog, he could easily tell that the dog was rich since he was wearing a very nice coat and a top hat and wasn't from here which made things easy. The dog was looking at his sliver pocket watch

Tennessee: Hey Tess, I know your barely learning how to pickpocket...

Tess: I'm listening

Tennessee: I want you to steal that pocket watch. But only if you're ready

Tess: I'll think I'm ready...I hope

The dog put his pocket watch back in his coat, and then a small gust of wind blew his hat off his head. Right when he was about to pick up it, Tess beat him to it.

Tess: Here's your hat, sir

The dog: Thank you, miss

Tess: Oh, you got bit of dust on your coat

She pats off the dust off his coat while he puts his hat back on

The dog: Thank you kindly miss

As he walks away, Tennessee approached Tess

Tennessee: So...did you get it?

Tess: Yep, I did

She took out the sliver pocket watch and dangled it

Tennessee: Ah Tess, you have master the art of pickpocket

Tess: It was kind of easy; I think we should sell it

Tennessee: What, but why?

Tess: Tennessee, we need money to buy food

Tennessee: Grizz still haven't paid you yet?

Tess: No, since he use all he had to fix the bar up. So I have to wait a month to get pay

Tennessee: Fine, but it such a nice watch

Later that night after Tennessee and Tess had dinner. Tess was sitting down and staring at the starry night out of the open window. She was just admiring it, seeing how many stars there are in sky just like in her world. At the same time she was wondering if her friends got back from their trip and notice she was gone. After all she has been in this world for few days now and learned lot from Tennessee, but she kind of misses her friends.

Tennessee: Tess, are you OK?

Tess: it's nothing, Tennessee

Tennessee: I'm not sure I believe you

He sat down next to her, and places his hand on her shoulder.

Tennessee: Tess please, I never seen you without a smile before bed. I'm here for you.

Tess: ...Back in my world...I mean back in my hometown, my friends always left me behind. People don't even notice me especially my boyfriend. I feel invisible like I'm not even there, so I came here. I really want to make my own adventure... but

Tennessee: But you're feeling little homesick

Tess: How did you know?

Tennessee: Well, I'm not from here either, but I tend to get a bit homesick sometime. I know how it's feels to do something that you're not really sure.

Tess: So Tennessee, what should I do? Go back home?

Tennessee: I don't know, but that's something for you to decide for yourself

Tess: I guess your right

Tennessee got up and yawns while stretching

Tennessee: You know, it's getting late. We should get to bed

Tess: Just a little bit more time, please

Tennessee: Alright, but not too late

He walks back into his bed room leaving Tess unsure on what to do. All she could do was look up at the night sky. But it wasn't long for her eyes began to feel heavy. As morning broke, Tennessee woke up hoping Tess made breakfast. But found her at the stay spot last night, he was about to wake her up, she's was so cute. He couldn't help but smile, he gently rub her head and was about to walk away in till he felt someone tug the end of his shirt. When he turn around, seeing Tess wake but she still had her head and had bit of hair covering eyes

Tess: Tennessee, I still want to learn to be outlaw

Later that morning, Tennessee took Tess to the out skirts of the town to practice the rail slid and for no one to bother them. On the way there Tess couldn't stop yawning.

Tess: Man, I'm so sleepy

She constantly rubs her eyes

Tennessee: I told you to go bed

Tess: I know, I know. So I'm gonna finally learn the rail slid

Tennessee: Yep, and this will make things lot easier

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update, Tess is finally going to learn the rail slid. Hopeful She won't fail like the rail, in the chapter Tess gets kidnapped again by a new foe. Will Tennessee save Tess in time or will Tess give up hope on him. Find out<p> 


	4. I'll never give up on him

Chapter 4: I'll give on him

After the few try on the rail slid, Tess still couldn't do it. She kept trying and falling. As she try once more while Tennessee was reading the Thievius Raccoonus and eating an apple.

Tess: I think I can do this time

She jumps on the rail but then she slip off and fell on the hard ground. Then Tennessee start to laughing at her

Tess: Hey! Stop laughing at me, you're supposed to be helping me

Tennessee: I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself

He tosses the apple core side and help Tess get off the ground

Tess: Oh, how do you do this?

Tennessee: It's easy. All you have to do is see the master thief aura

Tess: Aura?

Tennessee: Yeah, that's way I teach you how to pick pocket. See the perfect master thief opportunity

Tess: Are you not seeing vertigo?

She waves her hand back and forth in front his face. But he grad her hand

Tennessee: Please, stop that

Tess: You're not really good at teaching

Tennessee: Well I never teach anyone in my life...And yet I still don't know my mother teach me

Tess: Your mother?

Tennessee: Yep, Henriette "one eye" Cooper

Tess: She's my favorite. Speaking of her...Maybe I should read the Thievius Raccoonus, it might help me more

She barely place her hand on the old and Tennessee pull it away

Tennessee: You are not going to read the Thievius Raccoonus

Tess: Aww, Why not?

Tennessee: Because only Cooper's can read it

Tess: No fair

She made an angry pout; Tennessee couldn't help but laugh when Tess made that face.

Tennessee: Alright...alright...

He could hardly breathe after laughing so hard, and then he places his hand on of top Tess's hand and start to gently pat her

Tennessee: OK maybe someday you can read the Thievius Raccoonus

Tess: Really!

Tennessee: Yes someday, but for now you still have learn the rail slid

Tess: Aww, fine

Tennessee: That's my girl

She gave him a peck on the cheek and hug him

Tess: You're the best

Tennessee: I know I am

Later Tess and Tennessee went back to the tower clock. They were laying on the balcony and gazing at the starry night

Tess: Hey Tennessee, can I ask you something?

Tennessee: Sure

Tess: What was your mother like?

Tennessee: My mother...Well she wasn't just a normal mother. She was the most wanted pirate in the seven seas. She teach me how to steal and cheat...She was great ma, I remember this one time my pa wanted me to be a pirate just like him and ma. But I told him, I wanted to be a cowboy.

Tess: A cowboy

She giggle bit as did Tennessee

Tennessee: Yeah, I meant outlaw. After that he and I didn't talk for hours, when ma came in my room, I thought she was going tell me to a pirate too. But she told me, I could be anything I wanted. There was nothing going to me too, just like how her mother told, when her father told her couldn't go on her own. Then she got me and pa to make up, man those were the good old days.

Tess: Wow, she sound amazing

Tennessee: she was, so what about your mother, Tess?

Tess: My mom? Well it been while since anyone ask. She was ...I really don't remember, what she was like and my dad too...They both past a long time ago when I was really little

Tennessee: I'm really sorry I ask

Tess: It's OK, I learn to deal with it

She started to yawn, then Tennessee got up

Tennessee: I guess it's time for bed

Tess: Please carry me to bed

She stood up bit and waves her arms back and forth

Tennessee: No

Tess: Please

He roll his eyes as he sigh, Tennessee pick her up and took her to bed. The next morning they went back to the rails where they practiced. Tess try the rail slid once more, but she than trip on the rail

Tess: Why!?

Then she laid her face on the ground, Tennessee approached her and kneel down

Tennessee: Come on Tess. Please get up

Tess: No!

Tennessee: Don't tell me, you're going to give up

She lift her face off the ground since she was getting bit of dirt in her mouth

Tess: Maybe?

Tennessee: Oh no, this is not the Tess, I know

Tess: You don't know even know that well

Tennessee: I know you're a cute, giggling, bubbly, and outgoing girl.

Tess: I hate being cute

Tennessee: Well I like it

He help her up

Tennessee: You know was that your 30th time on that...maybe we should train somewhere else

Tess: A Train

Tennessee: No, not that type of train silly

Tess: No I can hear a train coming

He notice her ear twitching, then he started to hear the train's whistle also which gave him a smirk on his face

Tennessee: Say why we don't go, rob that train and call it a day

Tess: OK, but how are we going to get on it?

Tennessee: It's simply

He kneel down in front of her

Tennessee: Come on, I going to give you a piggy back ride

She gently hops on his back and put her arm in around his neck. When the train past them, Tennessee ran with Tess on his back and hop on the rails

Tess: Hey why don't we forget about doing the rail slid and do this instead

Tennessee: Nope, you still have to learn to do the rail slid

Tess: No fair

When they were close enough to the caboose, Tennessee jump on in time. Right after they got on, Tennessee gave Tess his handkerchief to cover part of her face as she pull out her gun.

Tess: Alright, let's get going

Tennessee: There the going out part

They search in the first two cart but there was nothing good to steal. Soon after they went to the next cart where it has the crates. Then Tennessee rips off the top of one them.

Tennessee: Here we are!

He pulls out a huge of money

Tess: This got to be the biggest bag I ever seen!

Then a small gust came by and causing Tennessee's handkerchief to be blow away from Tess's neck.

Tess: Oh no, your handkerchief

She ran after it and caught it in time, but then she look up and saw a male ottsel on of top train. He had black hair, and he was wearing a black over coat, white button up shirt under the coat, dark brown pants, and black tucker felt cowboy hat.

Tess's thought: A ottsel...

He gave her a a wicked smile and he jump off as Tess ran back to Tennessee

Tennessee: What's wrong Tess...

The ottsel: At first I thought you were two more guards, but I was wrong. Now hand over my money

Tennessee just smirks, since he deal with lots of guys like this before.

Tennessee: Sure, here you are

Right when he was about to hand it over to him, but he drop the bag and took out his gun, and fire. But when the smoke clear up from the gun powder, the raccoon's eyes widen when he saw that his shot miss by a few inch off the ottsel's head

The ottsel: You miss

Tennessee: OK, you want play rough

Tennessee pick up the bag and throw to Tess, she caught but it was bit heavy

Tennessee: Tess, run now!

Tess: What about you?

Tennessee: Don't worry about-

Before he could finish, two guards came out from the other cart

One guard: Hey!

The ottsel: Great, I don't time for this!

He threw a smoke bomb down hard on the ground, making a huge cloud of dusts. The two guards, Tennessee, and Tess couldn't see a thing, then Tennessee felt something which he thought it was Tess and he jump off the train. He land on the ground on his chest, Tennessee roll on to his back feeling bit of pain on his chest

Tennessee: Man that was crazy, right Tess?...Tess?

He look to the side and saw the bag of money next to him instead of Tess

Tennessee: Oh no! Tess!

Back at the train in one of the storage crate, Tess was push against the wall by the ottsel and she was tried up in chains

The ottsel: Where's in hell is my money!

Tess: I don't know, Tennessee must of accidentally grad it instead of me

The ottsel: Great the raccoon has it...Well maybe I should kill you now

Tess: What-

He cover her mouth with his hand, lean closers and whisper in her ear

The ottsel: Shhh, if you don't want me to kill you stay quite

At she was confused, in till she hear the guards coming in the cart. But luckily she and the ottsel were hiding behind bunch of luggage. When the guards left to the next train cart and the ottsel took his hand away from Tess's mouth

The ottsel: Ah, those two are looking for us

He sat down of exhaustion, then he look up at Tess, he had a puzzling face

The ottsel: Aren't you going sat down or something?

Tess: Umm, how can I, when I'm tie in your chains!

The ottsel: Oh right

He untie her, she sat cross from him. It was awkward moment of silent, after all Tess never thought there would another ottesl in this world.

The ottsel: You know, I never thought of killing you. So you can leave now

Tess: I like to but I don't know where this train goes. So I'm gonna have wait for Tennessee to come and get me

Then to Tess's surprise the ottsel started to laugh

The ottsel: You really think that he'll come for you?

Tess: Well yeah, why?

The ottsel: That's not how the Wild West works, its one man for himself out here. Everyone knows that, I bet he already left along with that huge bag of good and left you to dust

Tess: Tennessee is not like that, he'll come for me you'll see!

The ottsel: Yeah whatever

He started to pat his stomach

The ottsel: Man, I'm hungry

He notice Tess pulls out a piece of bread and she started to eat it

The ottsel: Hey I give some

Tess: What, no!

The ottsel: Haven your mother teaches you to share?

Tess: Yeah, but not with kidnapper

The ottsel: I never want to kidnap you in the first place

Tess: oh...Fine

She hand him the piece, the ottsel stanch it from her hand and started to gobbled it down

The ottsel: Your name is Tess, right? My name is Gibson

Tess: Umm, hi Gibson

Gibson: Tess, what make you think he'll come to save you?

Tess: Because I know he will, after all he came once before. I don't why he's so kind to me when we first meet, but it felt as if were suppose to meet. He cares about me like I care him, he listen and he can tell that I'm lonely and I'll give hope. Because Tennessee... is my best friend

She smile which made Gibson blush so hard, Tess notice

Tess: Are you OK? You look bit red

Gibson: I fine, it's nothing

Tess: Are you sure? You're not sick or anything

Gibson: I said I'm fine. Man, you're so annoying!

Few hours later, Tennessee finally caught up to the train, but he got on he was breathing so hard since he chase to other train on way there

Tennessee: Alright, this should the train. Oh Tess, please be OK.

Gibson: Hey old man!

Hearing Gibson, Tennessee turn around and seeing him on top of the train cart just like before

Tennessee: Who ya calling old man!

Gibson: Well you apparently, and I guess you want this back

He pulls out Tess and she was tired up again

Tess: Tennessee, your here

Tennessee: Thank god, your still alive

Gibson: I'm willing to do a trade, her for my money

Tennessee: The money...Oh I think I left it

Tess: Tennessee how could you!?

Tennessee: I'm sorry, but I'll fight to get you back safe and sound

Gibson: Whatever, you can have her back

He sighs as he push Tess off the train, but Tennessee caught her in time. Then another train was coming by and Gibson jump on to next one

Gibson: Hey Tess, I'll be seeing you later

Soon after the Tennessee and Tess got off the train and broke the chain off her. Tennessee places both his hands on her shoulder with a very looking concern

Tennessee: Tess, did he do something to you?

Tess: No, he didn't

Tennessee: Good, we should get going

Tess: OK, but Tennessee

Tennessee: Yes

Tess: I want a piggy back ride

Tennessee: What, no!

Tess: Aww, but it payment for leaving me alone with that Gibson

And she started to do puppy eyes

Tennessee: ah, fine

Tess: Yay!

She hop on his back, as they walk back home Tess started to fell sleepy

Tess: Tennessee, Thank for everything. For saving me, for giving me a place to stay, and for teaching me to be outlaw. But most of all thanks for being my best friend

She doze off, Tennessee smile after hearing what she said

Tennessee: Thanks for being my best friend, Tess

* * *

><p>New foe and another one of mine OC. And I wanted to show what kind relationship Tess and Tennessee have, their best friend ^^<p>

Sorry if this chapter was short, but next will bit longer because another foe will be coming will Tess learn the rail slid in time or will fail Tennessee


	5. Le Paradox VS Cooper and Tess

Chapter 5: Le Paradox VS. Cooper and Tess

Tess: OK, I think this part goes here and this one goes here

It was Tess's day off and all night she took her gun part in her bedroom. She really wanted to see how it works, since guns back in her world were ten times bigger than the guns here. Still working on her little project, Tennessee came in her room with pie

Tennessee: Hey Tess, look what I got! Pie!

Tess: Oh, that's nice

Tennessee: What on your doing?

Tess: I took my gun part

Tennessee: why on earth you do that?

Tess: I was bored...speaking of which can I play with your gun?

She about to reach it, until Tennessee slap her hand

Tennessee: No

Tess: Please

Tennessee: No, and you're not getting any pie in till you put your gun back to together

Tess: Fine, beside I'm almost close to... finishing it

After few hours later, Tennessee was reading the newspaper to see if there was something to steal. Then Tess came running from her room.

Tess: I did it!

She places her gun on the table and it was back to its original state. Tennessee picks it up seeing if nothing was lose.

Tennessee: Hm, it looks good as new

Tess: See, I told you. I can do it and I made this

She took out handmade grappling hook gun

Tennessee: What is that?

Tess: It's a grappling hook, I been working on for while

Tennessee: Well you deserve a treat then. The pie over there

He pointed at a small table cross the room. Tess ran up to it, but when she got to the table all there was an empty pie dish

Tess: Where's the pie?

Tennessee: Oh, I must of ate it all

Tess: What!? How could you, you monster!

Tennessee: Just kidding

He put another pie form under the table; Tess sat down next to him

Tess: Thank you, but why?

Tennessee: You know I love messing with you

Tess: That's was so mean of you

Tennessee: But you're so cute to mess with

He smirks and rubs the top of her head making her hair a mess. Sometime Tess didn't like it when Tennessee tricks her like that, but she knows Tennessee means well. She cut piece of the pie and took a huge bit.

Tess: Mmmm, this is good. What kind of pie is this?

Tennessee: It's pumpkin pie

Tess: I think pumpkin pie is now my favorite

Tennessee: That what you said when you ate the blueberry pie, raspberry pie, and peach cobbler

Tess: I just can't help it; I never tasted food like this

Tennessee: I guess you can't truly have a number one favorite

He reach for piece of pie, but the dish was empty

Tennessee: Who's the monster now?

Tess: I'm sorry, it was just so good

Tennessee: Well I could ask Bell to make me another one

Tess: Or maybe I make one for you

Tennessee: Aww, that so sweet of you

Tess: I'll to go store for the ingredients. Oh, and can I borrow some money Tennessee?

Tennessee: What? I thought Grizz is finally paying you

Tess: He is, it's just I'm saving

Tennessee: Ok then

He took out his leather wallet and gave it her

Tess: Are you sure all of it?

Tennessee: I can trust you with my money. So what kind of pie are going to make me?

Tess: That will be a surprise

Tess winks at him before walking out of the clock tower. Tennessee smile at her as she left, and went to reading the newspaper but one article caught his eye. While walking into the town, Tess had a bright smile in her face.

Tess: This is great; Tennessee trusts me with his wallet. And now I can pay him back by making pie for him...and for myself

She drooled as she closed her eyes and fantasizing. But she bumps into someone causing her and the person to fall to the ground. She look at the person, who she dump into, and it was a female skunk with black long hair with a white stripe, and she was wearing a green and yellow dress

Tess: I'm so sorry miss

She helps her up

The female skunk: Luckily for you, you didn't dirty my dress

Tess: I'm very-

Then Tess covers her nose from a horrified stench in the air

Tess: What is that horrified smell?

The female skunk: Excuse me!

Tess: It smell like something die... no wait, it first roll into garbage and then it die

The female skunk: How dare you!

Tess: What you don't smell it too?

The female skunk: I am that smell, little girl!

Tess: You are!?

The female skunk: I'm a skunk, you idiot!

The female skunk walks away angrily since she was insulted. Tess apologizes to the skunk again as she walks away.

Tess: Great, someone hates me now

She sigh and went back to her mission, right when she was walk into the store. She realized she didn't know how to make pie and end up walking back home. Tennessee was still reading the newspaper

Tennessee: Your back? That was faster than I thought it was. Hey where's the stuff for the pie, you're going to make for me?

Tess: Yeah, I realized I don't know how to make pie?

Tennessee: Aww, I really wanted some pie

Tess: I'm so sorry Tennessee

Tennessee: That OK Tess, there will be next time for pie

Tess: I guess so. I'll be in my room

When she walks past him, Tennessee got up and walk up to her. He started to sniff her

Tess: Tennessee...

Then he covers his nose

Tennessee: Sorry, but you reek

Tess: What? Oh, I guess bit of that skunk's smell go on me

Tennessee: Skunk?...Anyways you should take a shower

Tess: OK

Tess walks into the bathroom, while leaving Tennessee with a concern look on his face. It took awhile to get rid of the smell, Tess step out of the bathroom and walk into Tennessee's room. When Tennessee looks up from his bed, he saw Tess wearing one of his orange buttons up shirt. It look kind of big on her since it reach to her kneels. She looks like one of those kids, who wear their parent's shirt for fun. Tennessee could help but laugh

Tennessee: Tess, why are you one of mine shirt?

Tess: I had to wash my clothes too. You don't mind if I just wear this for the night?

Tennessee: I guess not, but is smell gone?

Tess: I don't know, I think my nose is broken or something. Because I only smell soap

Tennessee got up from his bed and sniffs her like before

Tennessee: Yep, it gone. You just smell like flowers

The next morning Tess walks to work with Tennessee. When they got inside Grizz was cleaning a glass beer mug

Tess: Morning Grizz

Grizz: Morning Tess. Oh, can you get me couple bottles of whiskey out back?

Tess: Sure thing

When she walk into the back room, Grizz whisper into Tennessee's ear

Grizz: Tennessee, I got to warn you. SHE in town

Tennessee: Grizz, by "she", who exactly?

Grizz: Oh right...I forgot lot women hate you.

Tess: Who hates who?

Out of nowhere Tess appears with bottles of whiskey Grizz wanted

Grizz: Um nothing. Say can you broom the front for me, Tess

Tess: OK

She walks out with a broom, and then Grizz went back to whispering to Tennessee

Grizz: Tennessee, does Tess know about Jeanette Le Paradox?

Tennessee: I don't think she does...Oh, wait she is in town, isn't she

Grizz: Yeah, some of boys here told me. I'm telling you to keep it low until she leaves town

Tennessee: What, this Jeanette Le Paradox we're talking about. I can take her

Grizz: You can, but not Tess. Tennessee, listen I'm fine that Tess goes with you on your heist but I'm worried that she might do something to poor Tess

Tennessee: OK you made be right. I wonder what she been doing since that whole thing with Sheriff Toothpick

Grizz: Who knows and who cares. Beside I don't want to lose the best waitress I ever had.

Tennessee: So Tess is your best

Grizz: Yeah she comes to work on time, she does what she told, and she doesn't complain about getting more money out of me

Tennessee: Tess is very sweet

After a hard day at work, Tennessee pretty stays there when Tess was done for the day.

Tess: So is there any good train to rob today?

Tennessee: Not today

Tess: Aww, but that the fifth time this month. I need to get some training done Tennessee. Or I'll never learn the rail slid

Tennessee: Listen Tess, I think we should take a small break from stealing stuff

Tess: Please, can we steal just one train today

She was giving him the puppy eyes, Tennessee was look about way but he was caught by the trance. He could never say no to those big blue eye of hers

Tennessee: Fine

Tess: Yay, so what train?

Tennessee: There one train in the newspaper that has some kind of new shipment

Tess: Then let's go...and bringing this

She took out her grappling hook

Tennessee: Were you carrying that thing this whole time?

Tess: Yes, it really hurts

Tennessee: Alright, you can bring that with you but I don't think we need.

They headed for the train, since Tess still didn't know how to do the rail slid; Tennessee had to give her a piggy back ride again. And when they hop on the train's caboose and climb up to the roof top

Tennessee: We sneak from the top

Tess: OK, but what are stealing exactly?

Tennessee: I don't know really...But whatever it is, it must be good

They jump off the top and onto the open train cart. But there was nothing there it was nothing there, except for some crate

Tennessee: Huh, maybe it was on different train

Then Tess covers her nose again

Tess: ah, not that awful smell again...Wait

She and Tennessee turn around and seeing the same skunk from yesterday holding two guns

Tennessee: Well if isn't Jeanette Le Paradox

Jeanette: And if isn't Cooper. I thought you were hanging

Tennessee: Sorry Jeanette, but I have my ways to get out of prison

Tess: Tennessee, who is she?

Tennessee: Just another rival of mine

Jeanette: Hey you're that girl from yesterday!

Tennessee: Wait you two already met!?

Tess: yeah, we did

Jeanette: Well, I can take you and your sidekick down

Tess: Hey, Tennessee is not my sidekick

Tennessee: Um Tess, I think she meant you're the sidekick

Tess: What, really?

Jeanette: Alright boys, I pay you enough for the day

Out of nowhere three long horns appeared with miniguns and they started to shoot them. But Tennessee grab Tess, by her shirt and jump over crate to shielded themselves from the bullets

Tennessee: You OK?

Tess: Yeah

Tennessee: Good, now stay here

Tess: What I am supposed to do?

Tennessee: Nothing. Just stay here

He jump back to the other side of crate, leaving Tess alone. Just when she couldn't stand it, she stand up and felt someone grab her by the back of her shirt and pick her couple of inch off the ground. And it was one of the long horns who grab her

Tess: Oh no

Then Jeanette pointed her gun at Tess

Jeanette: So do I stink now, girl?

She cover her nose again right when Jeanette ask her question

Tess: You still do, and if you added perfume it's not working

Jeanette: Why you little...

Tennessee finish off the two long horn, he turn to see Tess captured

Jeanette: Tennessee, look what I have

She still had her gun pointed at Tess

Tennessee: Let her go Jeanette, she doesn't have anything to do with the war between us!

Jeanette: Oh I'm afraid she does. I'll let her go if you surrender

It was a quiet moment, Tennessee had to decide between Tess or his name. During this moment Tess didn't why she remember what Gibson said

~Flash back~

Gibson: That's not how the Wild West works, its one man for himself out here. Everyone knows that. I bet he already led along with that huge bag of goods and left you to the dust

~End of flash back~

Tess's thought: Why am I thinking of that? I know Tennessee he will...wait; I don't know what he thinking. But he will never leave me like this...He will?

Tennessee let out a beep sigh, he toss his gun to the ground and kick over to Jeanette

Tennessee: Alright Jeanette, you win.

At first it was quite a shock to Jeanette, she gasp on what just happen. She finally beat Tennessee Kid, and she yell out

Jeanette: I finally did it Daddy!...Kill the girl will you

Tennessee: Jeanette! We had a deal!

Jeanette: Tennessee, this is the Wild West. You really think I'll give up that easily. Now say good bye to your little friend

Long horn pulls out a smaller gun and places against it the side of her head. She closes her eye, fearing what will happen next. But she did hear gun fire and when she opens eyes, the long horn was shot and fell to the cold ground. Tess look where the bullet came from and saw someone on top of a bridge that train was crossing from blow but whoever it was ran away.

Tess: Tennessee!

Tess grab his gun off the floor and ran up to him

Jeanette: Oh no you don't

Tennessee threw a smoke bomb onto the ground, making a huge dust cloud. When it clear, Jeanette was all by herself except for the three long horn's bodies. She then look up, seeing Tennessee and Tess hoisted up to the bridge by Tess's grappling hook

Tess: Grappling hook! And you said we didn't need it

Tennessee: Yeah, yeah

He was holding onto Tess's waist

Jeanette: I will beat you Cooper! And your sidekick!

Tess: Tennessee, am I a sidekick?

Tennessee: Um...you would be the cute one

Tess: Really?

After escaping Jeanette and her men, Tess was looking around on the bridge, hoping to found the person that save her

Tess: I'm telling you Tennessee. I saw someone up here

Tennessee: If the angle is correct...Yep, someone was definitely up

Tess: I wonder who it was.

Tennessee: Well luckily for us, they save you in time

Tess: Yeah you right. Maybe it was Gibson

Tennessee: Maybe and I learned I should listen to Grizz more

As they walk back home, they were being watch by someone from a far. And the stranger just smirks while watching them through binoculars.

?: She's cute

* * *

><p>Jeanette has appeared and she belongs to Supertinagirl6. And the grappling hook thing was from gravity falls. I thought it would be funny XD<p>

On the next Chapter there's another new foe in town, and it look likes it have interest on Tess


	6. A very bad teacher

Chapter 6: A very bad teacher

It was the same as usual; Tess was working at the saloon with the Sheriff Fox. He barely touch his drink and he was just sighing. Tess was wiping the counter; she notice Wiley was lost in space.

Tess: umm, sheriff

But he didn't replied, so Tess wave her hand in front of his face

Tess: Hello, anyone in there?

Sheriff Fox: Oh what?...Sorry Tess

Tess: It's OK, your drink is getting warm

Sheriff Fox: Oh is it...

He got back to sighing and he got off the stool. He left the money on the table as he walk out of the saloon. Grizz got up and help the outlaws out of hole, Tennessee open the back door a little bit

Tennessee: Is he gone?

Tess: Yep, He gone

Tennessee: Good, I was getting bored in there

Tennessee was stretching for a bit, and then he hop on the stool, Wiley was sitting. And Grizz got back to the counter

Tess: Do you guys notice that Wiley was acting funny lately?

Grizz: Nope, why?

Tess: Because he gave me $20 and didn't wait for change

Grizz: Well that's our now

He took the 20 and tucks it into his shirt pocket

Tess: Grizz, that kind of mean

Grizz: Fine, if he's comes back...and if he remembers

Tennessee: Did he even drink this?

He pick up Wiley's drink, he left behind

Tess: Nope, not even a sip

Tennessee: I'll take it

Tess: I don't think you should

Tennessee: Why not

He took a gulp from the glass and then spit the drink out, the horrible taste of a warm drink

Tess: I told you

Tennessee: Well you could tell me, that the drink went bad.

Tess: So Tennessee, can we go practice the rail slid tomorrow? I think I got the hang of it

Tennessee: No can do, Tess. Ever since that whole thing with Jeanette. Wiley had double up security around

Tess: But that was two weeks ago

Tennessee: It's better to be safe than sorry. Hey Grizz, can I have two whiskeys to go.

Grizz: Sure

He place the bottle of whiskey on the counter, when Tennessee reach out for them, Grizz pull them back

Grizz: Tennessee, you know these are $10 whiskey. So you're going to have to pay now.

Tennessee: Fine

He went through his pockets, looking for his wallet

Tennessee: Where did I put that thing...Oh wait, Tess can you pay for these

Grizz: Tennessee, how dare you make poor Tess pay for your drink?

Tennessee: but she has my wallet

Grizz: What?

Tess: Yeah, I have his wallet. I guess I forgot to give it back, sorry Tennessee

Tennessee: It OK, it's best you keep it with you. I always let it at home anyways

She took the money for Grizz, just when she was about to put back in her pocket, she saw small picture of a female wolf in of the wallet's pockets

Tess: Hey Tennessee who is this? She looks very pretty

Tennessee: oh that... is nothing

He snatches the photo of Tess's hand and rip it into pieces, he pick up the whiskey bottles

Tennessee: I'll see you at home

As he walks out, Tess pick the small pieces from the floor

Tess: He could have rip it in the ash tray

Grizz: Who knows that could have been girl number 23 or 30. I forget

Tess: Wait, Tennessee dated 30 girls? I know he's handsome, but didn't think he would be one of those guys who keep a black book

Grizz: Yep, he doesn't have the book but he got that charm. Which I like to call the Cooper charm, and he uses it on my old waitress. Flirts with them and the next thing I know they quit on me

Tess: Maybe he's trying to find the right girl

Grizz: Oh please Tess, I bet in every town there a girl whose wants him dead

Tess: Well I always thought there someone for someone else

After an hour later, Tess finally got off from work and headed for home. But something caught her attention, she saw Wiley coming out of the a store with a bouquet

Tess: Who did he buy those flowers for? Oh well, I'll just walk away...Or just follow him

She followed Wiley to a school house, she then hind behind a tree. The school's bell begun to ring and the children came running out, two bear cubs twins were last one ones coming out with the teacher. The teacher was a female raccoon, she had black thick wavy hair in a messy bun some of her hair was covering he right eye, she also had a mole on the left side of her chin. She was wearing a white dress with pink sleeves, small black belt around her waist, and small circle glasses

The teacher: Now you two stay of trouble, Harry and Berry

Harry: You're still coming to our house for dinner tonight, Miss Kittredge

Berry: Yeah, our ma said she was going to some peach cobbler

Miss Kittredge: Oh I'm coming alright, now you two finish your homework before I get there

The boys ran past by Wiley, he cough bit and took off his hat

Sheriff Fox: Howdy Miss Kittredge

Miss Kittredge: Howdy yourself sheriff

Sheriff Fox: It's seem the children really like you

Miss Kittredge: Yes, Mrs. Grizzly invited me over for dinner tonight

Sheriff Fox: Is that so. I brought these for you

He handed her the bouquet, he brought earlier.

Miss Kittredge: Aww, that's awfully sweet of you sheriff

Sheriff Fox: It's my pleasure, Miss

He was play around with his hat as he blush. Seeing everything on what just happen, Tess had her mouth widen open.

Tess: Oh...My...God

Back at the clock tower, Tennessee open one of the bottles of whisky and pour some in a glass as he lit a cigar

Tennessee: It been while since I took of these

He continue to puff the cigar, he sat down all relax. He even put his feet on top of the table, everything was quiet and peaceful, until Tess came running in

Tess: Tennessee!

Tennessee: Ahhh!

He fell off his chair and dropping the cigar on the floor, which he pick up before it caught anything on fire

Tess: What is that?

Tennessee: It's a cigar, which you will never use one

He put out the cigar in the ash tray and got back onto his seat

Tess: Anyways, you won't believe this. I just saw Wiley giving pretty lady flowers! Flowers, Tennessee!

Tennessee: And why should we care?

Tess: Because Wiley is in love!

Tennessee: Wiley in love? Wow, there something I would have never guess

Tess: I know right, it was so cute seeing him blush like that

Tennessee: So who the lucky lady?

Tess: I don't know. It was a school teacher

Tennessee once again split out the alcohol but this time in shock

Tennessee: A school teacher?

Tess: Yeah, why?

Tennessee: We never had a female teacher around here before.

Tess: Well this is good for us

Tennessee: Good for us?

Tess: Think about Tennessee, with Wiley being all lovey dovey, we can get away with anything now

Tennessee: When did you become a genius, Tess!

The next morning, when Tess and Tennessee arrived to the saloon, there was a female black bear talking to Grizz, she had brown hair and she was wearing a yellow dress.

Grizz: oh Tess, this my wife Bell

Bell: So this is the Tess, you been speaking of.

Tess: hello madam

Bell: Aren't ya sweetest thing. And it's good seeing you out of jail Tennessee

Tennessee: They can't keep me in there forever. Speaking of which, did you make me that pie I ask for the other day?

Bell: I did, but I forgot it at home. And I bet Harry and Berry already ate by now. I'll go home now and make you a new one.

Tess: Mrs. Bell can you teach me how to make pie?

Bell: Of course sweet heart, I love too

Tess: OK, how about after I'm done with work

Bell: Grizz, you were right. She's the best waitress, you ever have. Today you'll be with me, with pay

Tess: Really?

Bell: Yes, Grizz you'll pay this girl for the day. Come on sweet heart, let go make some pies

Tess: Yay! I'll see you Tennessee.

Both women walk out of the saloon as Grizz pour Tennessee a drink.

Grizz: That's the marriage life, Tennessee

Tennessee: I thought you like it?

Grizz: I do, but I don't think you'll like it

Tennessee: Is that's so...Oh that's reminds me, did you know that Wiley has fallen in love.

Grizz: Yeah, I'll ready know that yesterday. Some of the wives even Bell gossiping about how Wiley is pulling it off with Miss Kittredge. And came over to my place for dinner

Tennessee: So that's her name. I like to meet her

Grizz: I don't think you can wow her with your charm

Tennessee: How do you know that?

Grizz: I just know

It like was speak of the devil, because Miss Kittredge came in. She started to take off her glasses and undo her bun, making her hair poof to it thick natural waviness. Everyone in the room but Grizz gasp seeing her true beauty, she sat down on the stools next to Tennessee

Grizz: Hello Miss Kittredge, one sarsaparilla

Miss Kittredge: Oh Grizz, you can call me Sally. And yes please

He gives her glass, as she took out a cigarette

Sally: You don't mind if I...

Grizz: No go right head

Sally: Do you have a match?

Tennessee: I got one, miss

He took a match and lit it for her. She put in the tip part of cigarette in the flames, once the cigar was lit she puff it.

Sally: Thank you

She starts to drink from her glass and smoke, but she couldn't enjoy it since the raccoon kept looking at her.

Sally: Is there something I help with sir?

Tennessee: You sure like to both at same time.

Sally: So what if I do

Tennessee: I don't know many ladies who like to smoke

Sally: But you don't know me

He smirk by her comeback, but he couldn't help but enjoy that. Even thought Tennessee flirts with many kinds of girl, he mostly enjoys the girls who has mind of there. Soon after Sally finish her drink

Sally: Thanks for the drink, Grizz

Girzz: Your welcome Sally, it on the home

Tennessee: Aww, you have go so soon

Sally: Thank god I have to

Before she walk out of the saloon, she tie her hair back to bun and put her glass back on. When she walk out, Tennessee almost fell off his seat

Tennessee: Grizz, I think my heart left out the door

Grizz: Is that so, you want me to bring the doctor in?

Later that day Tess was walking back home with two pie and she was sing a little melody to herself

Tess: I got pie, I got pie, I got pie and one for Tennessee

Then she stop when she felt she step on something hard. And it was a dark green book, she set one of the pies down as she pick up and reads the cover

Tess: Romeo and Juliet, wonder if someone drop this?

Tess notice the teacher she saw the other day, she look as if she was looking for something

Tess: Maybe it's hers

She walks up to Sally

Tess: ummm miss, is this yours?

Sally turns to Tess and saw her hold out the book

Sally: Oh yes, thank you. I was looking for this

Tess: your welcome...umm may I ask you something?

Sally: Sure sugar, what is it?

Tess: What is Romeo and Juliet?

Sally: Oh honey, are you from this world? Romeo and Juliet is the most incredible story about two crazy kids in love

Tess: Wow that sounds beautiful

Sally: It is, say why don't you borrow it

Tess: Really?

Sally: Yes, you can bring it back to the school house when you're done

Tess: Thank you, miss. Oh and my name is Tess by the way

Sally: Hello Tess, my name Sally Kittredge. But you can call me Sally

Tess: Thanks Sally. I like to give you this pie for letting borrow your book

Sally: Awww, thank you sugar. This looks good

Tess: Thanks hope you like it

Sally: I will bye Tess

She walk away with the pie, Tess gave her

Tess: Bye, she's nice lady...hey where I put the other pie?

She turns around to the pie she left on the ground, but it was gone

Tess: NO! My pie!

Later at the clock tower, Tess was by herself reading the book, Sally let her read. And she was really enjoying the love story.

Tennessee: Hey Tess, I'm home

He came into Tess's room, when he walks in, Tess was crying

Tennessee: What's wrong, Tess?

Tess: Sorry Tennessee, I was reading a beautiful story

Tennessee: What story is that?

Tess: Romeo and Juliet

Tennessee: Oh, that story...Well at least the guy gets the girl

Tess: But they both die

Tennessee: Right...I forgot that's how it ends. So where did you get book?

Tess: Sally let me borrow it

Tennessee: Sally, she a very kind lady isn't she

Tess: Yeah, did you already met her?

Tennessee: I did, and... Man she's beautiful. We should be getting to bed; we got to rob a train tomorrow

Tess: OK, good night Tennessee

She set the book down on her night stand and blows out the candle. The next morning Tennessee and Tess head out for the early morning train. They waited on top of a hill for it; while they waited Tennessee lit a cigarette. As he smoke, Tess covers her mouth from the horrible smoke

Tess: Tennessee, why are you smoking that thing?

Tennessee: Sorry Tess. I just can't help

Tess: Please stop

Tennessee: Fine, fine

He throws the cigarette on the ground and stomp it. Then they heard the train whistle coming their way. And once it came by, they jump on in the nick of time. Tess put on Tennessee's handkerchief around her mouth. And they check almost every train cart, but there was nothing

Tennessee: You found anything Tess?

Tess: Nope, nothing

She was looking through some crates

Tennessee: Maybe, there something in the next cart.

He opens the door to the next cart, but he then felt a someone's fist against his eye. He fell to the floor while covering his right eye, hearing Tennessee scream Tess ran up to him

Tess: Are you OK, Tennessee?

Tennessee: Yeah, someone can really punch

Tess made an angry scowl and loads her gun

Tennessee: What are you doing?

Tess: Getting pay back

She got up and ran after the one who punch

Tennessee: Tess waits!

She ran out, of the cart and into the open train where she the person climbs on top the next cart. She climbs on and head up.

Tess: Hey stop!

The stranger stopped and turn to her, even though the stranger had a handkerchief around her mouth. Tess's eyes widen on who she saw.

Tess: Sally...

It look like Sally with her waviness hair down, but she was wearing a dark blue plaid with a red handkerchief covering her mouth, white miniskirts, and black leather boots. Then the stranger who Tess thinks it Sally jump off the moving train. Tess look down the train where the she land, bit it look as if she disappeared. Soon after Tess and Tennessee got back to the clock tower and Tess help takes care of Tennessee's black eye. She slam a piece of cool meat on his eye

Tess: There that should do it

Tennessee: Man, I must been directed before knowing that guy punch me

Tess: Yeah...

She turn to the book that's was laying on the table

Tess: Tennessee you don't mind if I go out quickly?

Tennessee: No, not at all. But where are you going?

Tess: Just out, I'll back soon

She took the book as ran out of the clock tower and head for the school house. When she walk inside, Wiley was talking to Sally. He was blush and rustling his hat so nervously

Wiley: So I was thinking...Would like to have dinner with me?

Sally: Oh that sweet of you sheriff, but I ...

Then she notice Tess in the room

Sally: Hello Tess

Wiley turn around seeing Tess behind him

Tess: Ummm...I'm sorry for interaction

Wiley: It's alright, beside I had have to go back to work

He put his hat back on and before he walk out

Wiley: You'll think about my offer, will you Miss Kittredge?

Sally: I will sheriff

Once he left, Sally got up and set the flowers she got from Wiley in a vase near the window.

Sally: So what brings you here, sugar?

Tess: I wanted to return the book

She handed her the book, Sally walk to the bookshelf and put the book back in

Sally: How was it?

Tess: It was really good. Say have you been on any trains lately?

Sally: Why no, I been here this hold time. But why do you ask?

Tess: Oh...it just I heard today Tennessee Kid Cooper robs the morning train, you do who Tennessee kid Cooper is right?

Sally: Cooper...Cooper...Oh he's the outlaw I met the other day.

Tess: Well Wiley gave Tennessee a good punch today

Sally: Is that so...

Tess: Yeah, it must hurt a lot

Sally: I guess it would hurt a lot since it was in the eye

Tess: And when I say it was in eye, Sally

She made a scowl, as the teacher turn around slowly. But then Sally start to laugh at her mistake

Sally: Aren't we a smart girl...Alright you got me

Tess: So you're the outlaw

Sally: Yes I am, and I'm the one who save you from Jeanette

Tess: You were the one who save me; wow I thought it was Gibson

Sally: listen I'm not going to make you pay up for saving you, but I want you not to tell anyone that I'm wanted outlaw

Tess: Wait your wanted outlaw

Sally: Yes in the up north, I'm known as the beauty lady of the north, the deadly rose, and my favorite demon spawn

Tess: Why do they call you that?

Sally: Because no matter what happens I will always come back

Tess: Oh, but why are you a teacher?

Sally: I love children, but still promise me you'll never tell anyone who I am

Tess: Alright I promise

Sally: Even Cooper

Tess: and Tennessee...Wow this is going to be hard

* * *

><p>Finally my Oc Sally Kittredge, a female outlaw from the north. Name any crime and she already done<p>

On the next chapter, how will Tess keep this secret from Tennessee? And will Tennessee or Wiley have a shot with Sally?


End file.
